


Jecel 8

by balanbaalis



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:38:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balanbaalis/pseuds/balanbaalis





	Jecel 8

Brienne hakad in mudo ah, si lama filaan ah raaxo. Waxay had iyo jeer ahaa ka weyn tahay gabdhaha kale iyada da, xitaa sida ilmo, laakiin ka dib markii uu dhalashadiisa XIII, oo koray qadar run ahaantii wayn hal sano oo keliya. Habeen kasta sariirta, muuqatay waxaa lagu lifaaqo jir ah, ku xanuuneysa qoto dheer ee lafahaaga, maqaarkaaga bilowday giigsanaan. Waxay wali khadadka itaal agagaarka miskaha iyo garbaha waqtiga. The sano ee soo socda ayaa ahaa kii ugu xumaa ee uu nolosha; waxay dhashay raadadkii oo ka mid ah weli, siyaabo badan oo kala duwan. Kuwa kale waxa ay hab oo iyada looks iyo wax uuga heshiisyada aflagaada faqayaan marnaba u muuqatay aad uga fog isagoo maskaxda; Waxa ay ahayd wax kale oo dhacay hadda waa caan ah oo ka qoto dheer oo weli dareemaan xun la yaab leh oo dhan oo isku mar ah: waxa u muuqatay sida xirashada xabada. Waxaa jiray god xanuun caloosha, lugaha iyo cududaha jiray muddo ka badan in ay ahaadaan, oo iyadu ma dareemaan in ay gacanta ku dhaqdhaqaaqyo ay.

Waxay ahayd arin aan loo xishoodo toban daqiiqo ka hor, markii aan ka hor Kingslayer ka qaawan istaageen; iyada la xumeeyey oo aad u raaxo. Mana uu dareemay raaxo sida ay iyada lagu qabtay hub iyada; Waxaa uu ahaa mid aad u mashquulsan si ay u dareemaan raaxo. Laakiin hadda, indhaheedii bay go'an iyada, biyo diiran ay socdeen laba ah, waxay ahayd waxaan sameyn karto si ay isaga ag fadhiisan, oo aan dibadda u baxaan oo ay maamusho. Ma aha tan iyo markii uu ku soo biiray Royal Guard ee Renly ayaa dareemay sidaas bedelo, si nugul.

"My marwada," ayuu u gunuuseen, oo wax gariira ee caloosha, sida string kataarad ayaa waxaa jiiday.

"Sidee dareemaysaa?" Waxa uu ka codsaday. Lannister kaliya u dhoola, indhaha soo dhici mar kale la xiray. Waxa uu hoos u dhigay burushka ka baxsan qubeyska, fartiisii ayuu saabuun ah ee biyaha iyo xumbo gacmaheeda ha waxaa la soo saaray. Part iyada ka dareemay in ay ahayd xun impertinent in ay qaataan xoriyadaha sida, laakiin runta ma diidi karo: waxa uu ahaa wasakh ah. Brienne bilowday iyadoo garbaha iyo gacmaha kore, shaqada xumbo u geli jirka, maxaa yeelay fasax wasakh ah; iyadu heshay biyo iyo shubtay isaga, ku mayrin xumbo ee hadda-brown ka fog, ka dibna bilaabay mar kale. Saddax meelood meel ka xumbo, oo iyadu qaaday burushka.


End file.
